


Mon sauveur.

by larryxvato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Français | French, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryxvato/pseuds/larryxvato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coucou, alors voila mon premier vrai OS que je poste, et d'ailleurs mon premier post ici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)<br/>PS : Larry is real ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon sauveur.

J’ai perdu ma vie. C’est littéralement ce qui m’est arrivé. Je n’ai jamais vécu dans un milieu aisé, mais je n’avais jamais pensé que ma vie finirait ainsi. Car je pense bien qu’elle est finie. Le froid est insupportable et je me demande comment je fais pour survivre ? Comment mon cœur fait pour battre encore ?

\---

Mes parents. Je n’avais que 18ans quand ils m’ont quitté. Mes parents avaient toujours été fous amoureux l’un de l’autre, et quand je dis fou, il faut le prendre au premier degré. Ils agissaient comme des fous et je ne les avais connus que comme cela. Je ne faisais plus partie du « cocon familiale » depuis deux ans, alors quand je reçu un appel d’un numéro inconnu et qu’une voix m’annonçait la mort de mes parents par suicide, certes j’étais dévasté comme tout fils, mais cela ne m’étonnait qu’à moitié. J’étais fils unique, alors bien sûr tout ce qui leur appartenait me revenait. Mais l’héritage de mes parents était loin, bien loin d’être appréciable. Ils croulaient sous les dettes, assurance, loyers, crédits. Moi je n’avais qu’un boulot de serveur. Alors il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que je tombe dans ce cercle vicieux. Une descente aux enfers qui n’en finissait réellement pas. J’étais un putain de cliché qui tombait dans l’alcool peu à peu pour oublier car j’étais littéralement incapable de rembourser les conneries de mes parents. Je perdais mes amis, je n’avais plus de famille. Il ne fallut que deux ans pour que je perde tout. On me mit à la porte de l’appartement, je devins interdit bancaire, je n’avais qu’une voiture dans laquelle je ‘logeais’. Je n’avais plus d’argent, alors je la vendis. Et je me retrouvais dans la rue. Voilà comment j’étais devenu un sans-abri. 

\---

Nous sommes aujourd’hui le 24 Décembre, il est 19 heures et les personnes sont tous biens habillés et prêt à retrouver leurs proches, famille ou amis pour un réveillon de Noël. Moi, je suis dans la rue, sous mes deux plaids alors qu’il fait un froid de canard. Je regarde dans le petit pot devant moi et je sais que ce qu’il contient ne me permet pas d’aller dans un quelconque restaurant, pas même un fast food. D’habitude je ne m’en fais pas, mais aujourd’hui c’est différent. Oui, aujourd’hui est un jour spécial pour tout le monde, et même pour moi. Surtout pour moi. Les personnes qui passent devant moi ne m’adressent aucun regard, et même si j’ai l’habitude, ce soir je verse une larme ou deux. J’aimerais le voir. J’aimerais croiser son regard, qu’il vienne déposer comme chaque soir en rentrant du travail une pièce ou deux. Mais je voudrais cela non pas pour l’argent, je voudrais simplement voir son regard et son sourire.  
Depuis que je suis à cet endroit de la ville, un renfoncement d’une porte condamnée d’un immeuble, un an, peut-être moins, un homme passe chaque soir dans les alentours de 19h30 pour déposer un peu d’argent. Il me sourit avec un magnifique sourire et s’en va. Beaucoup de personnes passent, mais lui, il est la personne qui me marque depuis des mois. Il est beau, il m’a l’air riche, mais tellement gentil. 

Je fini par fermer les yeux, les rues se vident et moi je suis fatigué et j’ai si froid. Les minutes me paraissent être une éternité. Puis je ressens une sorte de chaleur d’un seul coup. Une autre couverture ? J’ouvre les yeux difficilement, ma fatigue étant beaucoup trop présente. Je crois alors rêver. Il est là, avec son magnifique sourire. Un manteau en peau marron, ses cheveux en arrière mais surtout je le vois poser correctement la couverture sur moi.  
« Merci..  
\- Non, remerciez moi quand vous aurez pris une douche bien chaude et que vous aurez mangé un bon repas de réveillon. Aller, venez.. »  
J’ouvre grand les yeux et mon cœur rate un battement avant de s’emballer. J’en tremble, et je sais que ce n’est pas le froid mais l’émotion. Je ne réfléchis même pas. Je suis tellement désespérer que je suis prêt à suivre n’importe qui. Il m’aide à me redresser et je garde les couvertures sur moi. Puis nous avançons mais moi je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Non, avec les larmes aux yeux en fait.  
« - Merci, merci monsieur.. Vous êtes..  
\- Harry. Appelle moi par mon prénom, et ne me remercie pas, je veux que tu passes un réveillon digne de ce nom.. »  
Je ne pouvais clairement pas en croire mes oreilles, j’avais l’impression de rêver. Bien vite, après quelques minutes de marche à l’aide du dit Harry, on se retrouvait en face d’un immeuble ou un portier nous accueillait. Ce dernier portait un regard de jugement qui me gênait tellement, mais Harry nous fit avancer jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Mon dieu, tout était luxueux. Je regardais tout autour de moi et je tremblais encore.  
« - Ne t’en fais pas, il n’y aura que nous deux, je vis seul.. »  
Je le regardais à nouveau, presque perplexe à cause de ses paroles. Je ne répondis rien, je hochais simplement la tête. On entra dans l’ascenseur, puis il appuya sur le bouton du 14e étage. Je le regardais toujours, tellement admiratif. Lui, il regardait devant lui. Ses traits fins, ses yeux étaient couleurs émeraude, ses lèvres n’étaient pas pulpeuses mais rose et si je n’étais pas qui je suis et comme je suis j’aurais tellement eu envie de gouter à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, tirés en arrière. Il portait une bague a l’un de ses doigts et mon dieu ses mains étaient immenses mais tellement belles.  
L’ascenseur s’arrêta au bon étage et je découvrais un immense couloir mais seulement trois portes. Harry avançait et je le suivais, tenant fermement les couvertures sur moi, puis il ouvrit une des portes. L’appartement était immense et j’aurais pu tomber dans les pommes. Jamais de ma vie j’aurais cru entrer dans un lieu pareil. D’ailleurs, je n’entrais même pas.  
« Je vais salir le sol, je… je ne devrais pas être ici.. Je ferais mieux de retourner..  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtises et entre, je nettoierais le sol ne t’en fais pas.. »  
Je le regardais quelques secondes puis hochais la tête. J’entrais alors dans l’appartement et c’est absolument ainsi que je me mis à verser mes larmes. 

\---

Après avoir pris une douche chaude, étant resté au moins une heure sous l’eau, Harry m’avait passé des vêtements propres. Un bas de jogging noir et un t-shirt qui m’allait grand mais c’était parfait. Il m’avait aussi donné un pull vert que j’avais mis par-dessus, et des chaussettes blanches. Mes cheveux étaient toujours humides et sincèrement j’avais oublié cette sensation de bonheur extrême quand l’on sort de la douche et que l’on se sent propre. C’était merveilleux. Il m’avait de plus laissé son rasoir et j’étais complètement débarrassé de ma barbe. Je pouvais alors sentir en parcourant le couloir de la salle de bain jusqu’au salon une odeur agréable. Cela sentait la dinde et les pommes de terre. Je découvrais alors Harry sur son canapé, un livre en main. Je souriais malgré moi et m’avançais vers lui timidement. Il relevait les yeux vers moi et se levait, fermant son livre et le posant sur la table basse.  
« Oh tu as fini.. On va passer à table alors.. »  
J’allais manger un vrai repas. Harry me montrait la table de la salle à manger. Il y avait deux couverts de posés, une bouteille de vin sur le côté et des bougies. C’était un rêve. Je m’approchais et m’asseyais à la chaise qu’Harry m’indiquait. Il s’assit alors en face de moi et me servait un peu de vin. Je n’osais absolument rien toucher. Mais Harry prit son verre et le leva pour trinquer. Un peu tremblant malgré moi, je pris mon verre et le levais aussi, puis il fit sonner les deux verres et arborait un magnifique sourire.  
« Joyeux Noël, hum… »  
Il me regardait comme s’il cherchait mon prénom et je lâchais un « Louis » tout doucement, pinçant mes lèvres.  
« Joyeux Noël à vous, Harry, et merci encore, et encore.. »  
Harry souriait de toutes ses dents avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Je le suivis, répétant ses gestes puis quand il posa le verre je fis de même. Alors une femme arriva avec une desserte et deux plats. Elle plaça le premier devant moi et je la remerciais automatiquement, puis elle posa l’autre devant Harry qui la remercia avant qu’elle ne s’en aille. Une salade était dressée devant nous et mon ventre gargouillait si fort que Harry lâcha un petit rire. Le plus beau son que je n’avais jamais entendu.  
Il me dit alors que je pouvais commencer et même si j’avais l’impression d’être un enfant je m’en fichais, Harry était tout simplement mon sauveur, au moins pour cette soirée alors j’acceptais absolument tout. Je pris ma fourchette et piquait dans une feuille de salade avant de la mettre dans ma bouche. Encore une fois ce fut un bonheur, le produit était frais et si bon. Harry souriait toujours et ne me lâchait pas du regard. J’en devenais rouge mais je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de manger. 

Le repas dura longtemps, les plats se succédaient et je ne m’arrêtais pas de manger. Mais nous étions silencieux. Jusqu’au dessert.  
« Tu as aimé ?  
\- Oh oui, tout.. C’était.. Délicieux, merci..  
\- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me remercier Louis, sinon on ne va jamais avoir de vraie conversation.. »  
Je le regardais confus, mais je ne dis plus rien, encore plus gêné qu’avant. Il lâcha un autre rire et mon dieu cette écoute me réchauffait le cœur.  
« Alors dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?  
\- Hum.. J’ai.. 22ans aujourd’hui..  
\- C’est ton anniversaire ! Oh mais bon anniversaire Louis ! »  
Il se leva, tout enjoué et me prit dans ses bras. J’en frissonnais et souriais malgré moi, et inconsciemment je le serrais contre moi, fortement, et longtemps. Si longtemps qu’il en fini par rire légèrement à nouveau.  
« Hum Louis.. nos desserts sont là.. »  
Je le lâchais immédiatement et mettais les mains sur mes joues pour cacher le fait que je rougissais. Il souriait et déposait un baiser sur ma joue avant de se rassoir correctement puis il prit sa cuillère pour entamer le dessert. Une part de gâteau absolument délicieux. Une explosion de saveur. 

Le repas fini, je m’essuyais le coin des lèvres et sans vraiment m’en rendre compte Harry s’était levé pour allumer la musique. Une mélodie douce et le jeune homme se déhanchait doucement avant de tendre ses bras vers moi. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux et souriant je secouais la tête, gêné et un peu rouge.  
« Je ne sais pas danser…  
\- Oh aller, c’est Noël, et ton anniversaire, fais-moi plaisir.. »  
Je le regardais toujours éblouis, sa voix était captivante. Je pris alors ses mains et il m’attira jusque lui, posant alors une main sur ma hanche et l’autre gardant ma main. J’étais collé à lui, et mon cœur battait bien trop fort. Là, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais lui il souriait, et il avait l’air heureux que je me tienne ainsi contre lui. Il n’y avait plus que la musique et les pas d’Harry. Il n’y avait que son regard sur moi et son sourire qu’il m’offrait. Je ne me sentais plus pauvre. J’avais l’impression qu’il me donnait toute sa richesse dans ce simple sourire. 

Les secondes et les minutes passaient, et Harry fini par poser à nouveau un baiser sur ma joue avant de se reculer, puis de s’en aller en souriant. Je restais planté la, le regardant partir puis revenir. « Tu dois être épuisé non ? ». Je le regardais dans les yeux en haussant un peu les sourcils puis pinçais mes lèvres avant de hocher la tête. Il m’attrapa une main et avançait alors, me trainant jusqu’au couloir et arrivant dans une immense chambre. Le lit était fait et la couverture était ouverte d’un côté. Il avait l’air si confortable que je voulais sauter dessus et simplement y vivre. Mais Harry se plaçait alors devant moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, se tenant tout près de moi.  
« Cela fait près d’un an que je te vois dans la rue et je me demande aujourd’hui pourquoi je t’ai laissé autant de temps la bas alors que j’aurais pu te faire venir chez moi plus tôt.. Pardonne-moi Louis. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Tu m’as l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Alors je vais t’aider.. Ok ? Tu peux rester, je t’aiderais à retrouver du boulot, à avoir des vêtements. Ton estomac sera plein, et ton cœur aussi. Tu ne seras plus brisé.. Je te le promets. »  
Je le regardais dans les yeux, les larmes montaient. Je ne savais même pas comment le remercier. Alors je ne réfléchissais même pas, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posais immédiatement mes lèvres sur les siennes comme si toute ma vie en dépendait. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il me repousse, qu’il me crie dessus et que je m’en aille, pendant une fraction de seconde il ne fit rien et je croyais mourir mais alors que je ne m’y attendais pas sa main se posait dans le bas de mon dos, et Harry prolongea le baiser. Mon cœur battait vite et fort, des papillons volaient dans mon ventre et je me sentais presque quitter le sol. J’avais rêvé de ces lèvres depuis un bon moment, et maintenant elles étaient scellées aux miennes.  
Harry était définitivement mon sauveur, et je crois bien que j’étais complètement amoureux de mon sauveur.


End file.
